SmoAce: Payback Is Fun
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: 'Sequel' to SmoAce: Best Detention Ever. CAN be read on it's own. Smoker didn't do something Ace wanted him to do. Payback's the only way. SmoAce. Yaoi


Smoker walked into his last class of the day more mentally excited than he had felt in a long time. He would see Ace again, just like he had this whole week. Seeing Ace made him love his job again. When he started working here, he was fully prepared to retire once the first school year ended... and now it was his 3rd year teaching. He was excited to see Ace, his current and possibly his forever time boyfriend. He walked into the room and looked around to see that Ace wasn't there. Smoker let out a small sigh and walked to his desk

"Monkey!" He said and Luffy looked to him

"Yes?"

"Where's your brother?"

"I'm not sure; he's here. I wasn't there at lunch... and my class before this one we don't have together, so I wouldn't know.

Smoker nodded and turned to the white board to write some material down that he was going to cover during today's class lesson.

5 minutes passed and Ace ran into the room panting, closing the door and leaning on it. The look in his eyes and the way he acted was a sign something had happened

"Brat you're late" Smoker said and Ace looked to Smoker still panting and sighed out in content

"I'm glad this was the room I chose! Smoker! You have to hide me!" Ace yelled frantically

"What did you do?" Smoker said with narrow suspicion filled eyes.

"N-nothing" Ace said defensively

**"PORTGAS D. ACE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"**

"That was Nami's voice" Luffy said after the whole class was momentarily silent in shock. Smoker rose an eyebrow at Ace, crossing his arms

"Uh... fine... fine" Ace said in defeat... and looked sheepishly, "I did a tiny thing... I _may_ have accidentally burned some of Nami's money. She found out and now she wants to kill me" Ace said and heard her voice get closer, "Shit... she's closer. Smoker? Please? Hide me?" Ace asked giving phis signature puppy eyes and pouty lip causing Smoker to glare

"No. Your mess, your consequence. If you're not going to attend class, then leave" Smoker said firmly

"...out there... where... she is?" Ace asked and pouted when Smoker nodded. Ace hated how Smoker got a resistance to his adorable puppy look. Ace then smirked all the sudden and looked into Smoker's eyes. Ace started walking slowly to Smoker. Smoker watched him not knowing what he would do. Ace leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. Smoker had wide eyes and everyone in class gasped. Ace pulled back with the biggest smirk on his face that said 'you should have helped me hide'. Smoker, so shocked, fell onto his chair. He never thought that this boy... his lover, would ever do this to him at school.

"Now to find a place to hide" Ace said looking around

"There you are!"

Ace froze in mid-search of a hiding place and slowly turned around to see Nami

"A-ah... N-Nami-San..." Ace said running to the window and jumped from it to the tree branch

"Chase me all you want redhead!" Ace yelled with a smirk knowing Nami would prefer to stay away from heights. Nami ran to Smoker's desk and grabbed a book and threw it right at Ace. It hit Ace right on the forehead

"Ow!" Ace said as the book hit him and caused him too lose his footing and slipped off of the branch and into the bushes below. Ace rubbed his head and sat up looking to the window to see Nami at smirking

"Serves you right!"

"Oh yeah?" Ace said looking to the book and grinned, "This book says it belongs to Smoker. Unless you stole this book, who the hell have I been **fucking**!?"

Inside the classroom, Smoker, who was siting at his desk, let his head fall hard on the wooden surface. Everyone had blushes on their cheeks as Luffy fell to the floor in laughter. After all, if Ace's outburst was louder, it could be heard throughout the whole entire school. Nami growled, not affected by the outburst

"Give me my money!"

"Sorry 'Smoker' it's burned. Go ask someone else" Ace said happily and Nami broke out in anger

**"THAT'S IT!" **Nami yelled jumping to the tree and was about to jump down

"SHIT!" Ace yelled running away before Nami could jump down

In class, Smoker finally looked up after a minute to see Luffy still laughing hard on the ground and everyone else had really shocked embarrassed looks on their faces

"Monkey. Shut the hell up and give me your phone now!" Smoker said and Luffy sat up and wiped his eyes of laughter tears and tossed his phone at the teacher. Smoker caught it and looked through the contact list and hit one.

"Nami, It's Smoker. Leave that idiot alone. He's mine got it?" Smoker said growling

'But!'

"No buts"

'Alright... but- _I'll be taking that. I can't wait for my punishment Smokey~ All that great sex-_ Shut the hell up you idiot, not on my phone dammit!' Then the line went dead and smoker had a tiny blush on his face

"If this ever gets out, you'll all regret it" Smoker said harshly and everyone froze and nodded. Tossing back the phone to Luffy, he sighed and started teaching class. Though his mind was on Ace. He couldn't believe that idiot would do that... He will get him back for sure.

That night, Smoker held Ace's back to his chest, panting deeply, in Smoker's bed. Ace smiled and sighed in content

"I should do that more often. Payback is truly fun and rewarding~" Ace said and Smoker bit his ear gently

"You ever do that again and your punishment would be rougher and-"

"Promise?"

Smoker growled and pulled Ace closer, "I'll tell Garp that you've been fucking me for the last few months" Smoker said and Ace froze deeply

"You wouldn't"

"Oh yes I would... Oh wait, I did earlier today" Smoker said and Ace sat up looked at Smoker then to his phone to see that there were many missed calls from Garp. Shaking, he listened to one of the voice-mails

"Portgas. D Ace. Get your ass home this instant! Smoker told me something interesting. You're in deep shit!"

Ace paled slightly, and looked to Smoker smirking. His heart raced deeply. That really meant that he told his grandfather about their relationship.

"Sm-Smoker..."

"By the sound and tone of that voice-mail, you should get home" Smoker said and Ace glared at him with fear

"Y-you really told him"

"Yep"

Ace hopped up and got dressed and rushed home as fast as he could. Smoker picked up a book and decided to read the next chapter of it.

10 minutes passed by and Smoker was still reading when he saw his phone ring and smirked at the collar ID

"He actually let you call me?"

'I hate you'

Smoker laughed hard imagining the pout on his lover's face. After all, the reason why his grandfather called him in the first place was cause of him burning Nami's money and not because Smoker and him were really intimate

"Brat's right. Payback is fun"


End file.
